


3 Times Celeste Cousland Had Sex and One Time She Didn’t.

by askarella



Series: The Warrior Women Who Saved Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anders is awkward, Bullying, Canon Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreplay, Mentions of PTSD, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lack of foreplay, mentions of depression, mentions of past promiscuity, occasionally we can have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp with a very fluffy ending. Three times that the very promiscuous Celeste Cousland had sex, and one time that she did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Celeste Cousland Had Sex and One Time She Didn’t.

 

\--1--

                Alistair is a kind and gentle man, and she loves him. He is barely taller than she, and his hair is the same blonde as his father, and he is timid as he undresses. They are in Redcliffe, in a proper room for once, and for a moment she can pretend that she is still safe at home with her family. But the moment passes and she sits on the bed to unlace her smallclothes, and she is aware of his eyes on her.

                “Alistair…” She breathes out in a whisper, her short hair falling in front of her face. “There is no need for shyness… We are safe and no one shall attack us here.”

                “Celeste… I know that but…” He climbs onto the bed to sit next to her, his face troubled as he gently lays his head on her breasts. “Being here… seeing your portrait in Teagan’s room… it makes none of this seem real, like a daydream and a nightmare rolled into one…”

                She has to hold back a laugh at that, but she lifts his face up and kisses him senseless anyway. “Are you jealous, hmm?” She climbs onto his naked lap in a fluid motion, resting her sex against his thighs so he can feel the evidence of her arousal. “Jealous that, had the Blight not taken place, Teagan would be courting me?”

                “I am!” He exclaimed in a pout. He moves his hand to her clit and presses on it gently before making slow circular movements on it, happy when her eyes screw shut and she moans contentedly. “Maker’s Breath, but you’re beautiful… and I… I hate the very thought of you being with anyone else…”

                She did laugh that time, pushing his torso down onto the bed. “Alistair, I love you, you daft Warden!” She moved his hands to her nipples for him to stimulate, “I’ll never…mmm yeah, that’s nice… I’ll never leave your side, not even after we defeat the archdemon… we’re in this- AHH fuck- together, Alistair” She leaned down to kiss him soundly, messily, right hand preparing herself because he wasn’t quite good enough at that yet. “I love you…” He smiled up at her with half-lidded eyes and she melted, thinking then that she was the happiest woman in the world.

                She took her fingers out of her sex and grinned at how drenched they were before gently grabbing his dick with them, letting her natural lubrication coat his length.  He groaned at the feeling, hips thrusting up without his own consent. “Celeste… please…” He whispered, strain in his voice. “Please, please, please let me… please…” It was a bit frustrating to her that he had no patience for foreplay, but she did not dwell on it.

                “Of course…” She kissed him as she sank down onto him, contentment coursing through her veins as they became one. She’d always loved sex, but sex with Alistair… it was clumsy and done too quickly and she hardly ever came, but she loved how he felt and how he looked when they were one. If a few less orgasms were the price to pay for true love, she would gladly pay it.

                True to form, he was done in barely five minutes, emptying into her with a shout of her name. She kissed him as he rode out his orgasm, and she managed to eke out a small orgasm of her own from that one spot inside of her. He passed out under her without even a word and she sighed when his flaccid cock left her.

                Celeste walked over to the wash basin and cleansed her sex and his, sighing in contentment at the look on the sleeping man’s face. She dressed in her nightgown quietly before exiting the room, unsurprised to find her Qunari companion sitting in the kitchen when she entered it. “Kadan” He said to her in greeting, holding out a plate of cookies to her. “Eat with me.”

                The warrior smiled at her friend, taking a cookie and sitting next to the massive man. “You sure know how to woo a girl, Sten.”

\--2--

                Celeste punches a tree, hard, trying not to let the tears escape her eyes. She thought she’d done it, made everything the best it could be. Her silver tongue had allowed her to spare Loghain’s life, in exchange for his becoming a Grey Warden, and it had allowed her to put Alistair on the throne with Anora. But now… now Alistair hated her.

                “I do hope that you’re not imagining that that tree is my pretty face” Zevran cooed, emerging from the shadows. “I would so hate to think that you hated me” His grin was wide, but it faltered. “Are you okay, my friend?” He asked, a hand on her shoulder. “The events of the Landsmeet…”

                Celeste straightened her back. “The Landsmeet allowed me to help my country stabilize, to allow Loghain a chance at redemption that doubles as a death sentence, how could I not be oka…” she trailed off, allowing herself to cry, leaning on the Antivan. “…fuck… It hurts…” she sobbed. “I… I can’t… I can’t deal with this…”  She clung to him before stilling and wiping the tears from her eyes. “No, I need to deal with this, the only way I know how…” She looked her friend in the eye. “Let me have sex with you.”

                “Why of course my dear Lady, I would be honored to” He said with a flourish, pausing in the middle of the bow, “Wait, you’re… you’re serious?” She nodded and he chuckled nervously. “I must say, my Lady, I had never imagined that you would ask me for that… why not the Qunari, or the Witch?”

                “Morrigan and Sten are not attracted to me in that way.” She clarified, gently pushing Zevran’s back against the tree. “But you… you are… please Zev…”

                “I am not unwilling, my Lady, do not get me wrong…” The elf replied, feeling himself become slowly aroused. “I just have one rule before I agree to bed you: you must not cry or frown, and let yourself laugh if you feel the need, which you very well might.

                “Agreed.”

“Good.” He took her hand and led her to a clearing deemed too small to camp in. They undressed quickly, and he took in the sight of her moonlit body with a sense of awe and wonder, thanking the Maker for the shapeliness of Ferelden women and for the toned muscle of her form.

“You’re staring,” She chided him, sitting on the edge of a large rock that looked strangely like an altar, legs spread casually. “Not expecting this many big scars?”

“While that is true, I was more struck by how lovely you are,” Zevran said smoothly, his own body covered in small scars and muscle. He stroked a large scar on her inner thigh, the skin there pale as the moon. “Where did this one come from?”

“Fell off of a horse when I was ten, Blighted thing tried to trample me… it was my fault, I thought I could break it on my own.” She laughed in memory, humming pleasantly from the back of her throat when he kissed the scar. “Wanted to be big and strong and brave like my brother Fergus…”

“Dare I say that you are all of those things and more?” He cooed, gently parting her lower lips to look at her sex clearly. “You are also one of the most kind and forgiving people that I have had the pleasure to meet.” His clever tongue darted out to flick her clit and she moaned and he grinned.

“I’m not forgiving,” She corrected him as he stuck his entire face between her legs, exploring the area with his tongue. “I just… fuck that’s nice… I believe in second chances…” he started sucking on her clit, finger teasingly tracing her entrance.  “…mmm, fuck… and in strategy… I didn’t survive this long because of my looks or my…. just finger me already dammit… or my skills with a two-handed weapon…” she groaned happily when he finally inserted a finger, then two. He had clever, calloused fingers that found that one spot inside that made pleasure surge through her entire being, and he prodded it relentlessly, making her climax again and again until she was nothing more than a puddle of pleasure and fried nerve endings.

Zevran smiled and laughed at his handiwork, licking his lips. “You are a work of art, my Lady,” He said in half-mock reverence, “Now, is it okay for me to penetrate you?”

Celeste giggled. “I’d be mad if you didn’t, Zev…”

He took his cock in his hand and gently entered her loose, soaking womanhood. She was warm and wet and soft and heavenly and he knew that he would not last long, but he was determined to at least give her one more orgasm. His thrusts were gentle, calculated, and fast. She had been his savior, and she was in emotional pain and he would not let her be hurt by him like she had been by the human male.

When he was about to climax he pulled out of her body and finished on the grass beside them; he would risk her becoming with child, which was the last thing that either of them needed. She sat up a few minutes later, and they cleaned each other off, tumbling into camp once done.

Loghain watched them enter with pretend disinterest, Wynne tsked, Sten ignored the sight from his bedroll, Leliana was asleep beside Oghren, and Morrigan simply raised an eyebrow.

Celeste climbed into Sten’s bedroll, her back against the Qunari’s.

“Kadan.” He greeted.

“Yes Sten?”

“… the Basra did not deserve you, nor the throne.”

“He’ll rule Ferelden well with Anora to temper him.”

“I hope you are right, Kadan.”

“So do I”

\--3--

She had done it. She had saved that fucking city and her stronghold, and she could finally relax. Never mind that, but the Sadness was back. All she could do was sit in her room and cry, she could not even muster up the energy or the willpower to read the letter from Sten that had arrived that evening.

Whenever the Sadness came it was like she had no energy, no motivation, nothing except this horrible feeling of helplessness and self-loathing and misery… but if she went to sleep she would dream of Darkspawn and Archdemons and Broodmothers and those that she could not save, all attacking her and asking why she could not have saved them all. She decided to pull herself up and go for a walk around her stronghold- sometimes activity shook off the Sadness.

She loved the place, she had made it her own, and she had protected it against all odds. She hummed gently to herself, stopping when she came upon a door that was ajar. Curiosity overtook her, and she looked inside.

Nathaniel Howe was spread on the bed of the room, smallclothes around his ankles, cock in his hand, a pained expression on his face. “…fuck…” he hissed to himself, “…I’m so sorry… ah! No… please…” She watched him pinch his nipple sharply, her interest piquing. “Please! Let me cum… please… please Commander Cousland!”

Celeste’s eyebrows rose at that and she entered the room. “Do you deserve it, Nathaniel?”

His eyes shot open and he scrambled to cover himself once he heard her voice. “Warden-Commander! I was just-”

“Masturbating?” She finished for him, grinning from ear to ear. “To the thought of me bullying you?”

“I…” He looked at himself in shame. “I was…”

She laughed at him, not unkindly. “Nathaniel, Nathaniel… whatever am I going to do with you?” the wheels in her mind were spinning, and an idea was forming… she hadn’t had sex since the last time she had seen Zevran, and that had been and rather effective way to chase away the Sadness, and it left her bone-tired… was there a way to bully Nathaniel and have sex with him at the same time?

“Actually, I have an idea…” She cooed at him, throwing off her armor with care and speed. “I do believe that I’m going to bed you- if you don’t object of course…”

“I…” He was flabbergasted, she could see it on his face. “I… I’m confused but not objecting…”

“Good.” She unlaced her smallclothes and pushed his hands and legs out of the way so that she could inspect his member. It was wider than Zevran and shorter than Alistair, and would fit quite nicely, she was sure. He squirmed under her gaze and she swatted his thigh for it, contemplating the best way to do this. Finally, she threw all reason and caution to the wind and mounted him with no prep.

It was a bit of a strain on her entrance for a moment, but the strain was refreshing. He whimpered from the sensation of her enveloping him and his face looked tortured… she found the expression utterly adorable. Celeste sat still on him for as long as she could bear, her weight pressing down on the man underneath her. When she did move she was slow and torturous, thinking of her own pleasure and not his, his whimpers entering her ears like the sweetest symphony.

As she rode him, she thought of how much she had actually grown to care for the man. He was like a similarly-aged brother that she had never had, and she really did adore bullying him. Just like this, this sex was just another form of bullying that was pleasurable for both of them.

After an hour and four slow orgasms wrenched from her body, Celeste decided to end the torture, speeding up her pace until Nathaniel’s whimpers turned into moans and shouts of her name or her title. As they were both Grey Wardens she let him finish inside, which he did with a yell that she could not understand. She dismounted as he panted with exhaustion, passing him a wet towel from the wash basin in the corner as she grabbed the other towel for herself.

Once cleaned and clothed, she left the room, passing by a blushing and sputtering Anders- a sight that made her grin wider than she had in a while. When she entered her room she picked up the letter from Sten on her table and opened it, relaxing as she read the missive from her friend, smiling at the careful way that he wrote “Kadan”.

She’d have to ask him what that title meant, one day.

\--1--

Morrigan was gone. Her best friend, the only woman that ever really understood her during the Blight… she was gone and Celeste could not follow. Celeste cried against Sten’s broad chest, her voice going hoarse from the screams that escaped in between each heaving sob. Everyone had left her, everyone but Sten. Sten, with his strong arms holding her.

But even Sten would leave her; she knew that in her heart… she clung to him, the tears coming faster now, so fast that she choked on them. The mere thought of him leaving her for good, the thought of him no longer being in her life… it hurt. It hurt worse than losing Alistair had and oh… oh…

She loved him.

She loved this big, quiet, damaged man who was not a man but a Qunari.

She, Celeste Marie Cousland, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Archdemon, was in love with her best friend.

Could she dare to ask him to love her? She, who used to sleep with any widower who was willing? She, who was haunted by those she killed with her blade or by not saving them? She, who was plagued by the Sadness as much as by the Blight?

“Kadan…” He whispered into her hair, sadness in his voice. “Kadan…”

“What does that mean?” She asked in a hoarse whisper, dreading the answer. “Please, Sten… tell me…”

“… it means ‘My Heart’ or ‘Where the Heart Lies’…” He hesitated, “It is what you are to me…”

She wiped at the tears on her face, “Truly?” She whispered, and he nodded. “You love me?” He nodded again. “And I… I love you…” She sobbed, pulling his face down so it was level with her own. “I’m so sorry Sten… so sorry that it took me so long to realize it…”

And she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you guys so much for all the views!  
> Some notes: Celeste is a two-handed warrior with a very high persuasion rating. She recruited everyone, and conscripted Loghain, becoming casual acquaintances with him simply so that she wouldn't worry about him killing her in her sleep. She adores Sten and Morrigan, and romanced Alistair (though that obviously went badly).  
> She has depression and PTSD that were triggered by the death of her family, as well as her various trials during the Blight.  
> In my head she and Sten are very happy together post-game, and he helps her with her depression and PTSD and she helps him with his anxiety and I just have a lot of feels.  
> Kudos and comments are very very appreciated!


End file.
